


Let the Years Be

by Cydersyrup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Asexuality Spectrum, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Married Couple, Military, Military husband jaehyun, Non-Linear Narrative, Soldier johnny, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydersyrup/pseuds/Cydersyrup
Summary: The most important part of a wedding vow, in Jaehyun’s opinion, is always the end.Promises to love and honor.To embrace and cherish.In sickness and in health.In the present and future.Until death do us apart.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Let the Years Be

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over the span of 6 months, hundreds of hours of listening to r&b at past 2 AM, and reading the last notes people ever sent me until I have them all memorized.  
> I apologize in advance if this is depressing and sad. But the prospect of this has been gnawing away at me for years and I decided to finally let it out the only way I know how.  
> This is completely un-betaed, just my honest, raw emotions and thoughts manifested into story form. The story takes place in America, so it follows American systems. I apologize for any incorrect information/terms. I'm not a military veteran so some things may be wrong.  
> Hope you enjoy!

[From: Johnny]

_Jae,_

_It’s been a while since I’ve texted, huh?_

_Don’t worry about me, everything’s fine_

_I’ll be deployed overseas next week_

_I know you’re worried, and I don’t blame you._

_Don’t worry too much, alright?_

_I’ll be home before you know it_

_I love you, baby_

* * *

“And this was how long ago?” Taeyong asks as Jaehyun sets down a mug of tea before him.

“Two months.” Jaehyun sits down on a couch opposite his best friend and sips tentatively at his own tea. It’s chai, Johnny’s favorite. “He wouldn’t even tell me where he was going. Just that he was gonna go somewhere to fight in a war that I honestly think we have no business fighting in.”

“It must be stressful,” Taeyong says sympathetically, eyes glancing over the pictures hung on the walls of the modest house. “But you know that Johnny will never leave you behind. He loves you too much.”

Jaehyun smiles weakly, feeling not quite reassured, but slightly better than he did before. Taeyong means well. It’s been months since Johnny’s been home and the loneliness would have driven Jaehyun insane if it wasn’t for Taeyong’s constant presence.

It’s not easy being a military husband.

Sometimes he feels like there’s always so much—too much—to lose. Jaehyun has lost people before. Friends, family, they come and go. He sucks it up and deals with it.

But Johnny is different.

Johnny is Jaehyun’s _husband_.

His other half.

If he loses Johnny, Jaehyun doesn’t know if he’d be able to live with himself.

“You know, you can always come stay with me and Taeil if you get too lonely here,” Taeyong offers, as though he’s reading Jaehyun’s mind. “We have a spare room. And the kids miss their Uncle Jae.”

Jaehyun laughs softly. “Yeah, but I can’t do that to you, Yong. You’ve got a family, children, to take care of. I’ll visit, sure. I can’t stay, though.”

Taeyong scoffs. “Tell that to Jisung the next time he’s crawling up your leg like the monkey he is. He misses his Uncle Jae, you know? I can only tell him you're busy so many times before he catches on and demands to see you.”

Jaehyun laughs earnestly at that. “Okay, okay, you win. I’ll come by sometime. I just...need a little time now.”

“Alone, or do you want me to stay?”

“Stay,” Jaehyun says, reaching out a hand to gently pat Taeyong’s over the coffee table. “Please.”

Taeyong smiles and nods, bringing up his own hand to cover Jaehyun’s. “Of course.”

* * *

[To: Johnny]

_Be safe abroad, Johnny_

_I miss you here, everyday_

_I’m still waiting, btw_

_I’ll wait for you to come home_

_I love you_

* * *

Jaehyun wouldn’t describe his marriage to Johnny as a typical romantic relationship.

They have no children, no pets, nothing to care for except each other.

But they have friends, they have each other, and they have memories. And for Jaehyun, that’s more than enough.

It isn’t like he doesn’t like affection, though. Jaehyun loves hugs, cuddles, and never passes on a chance to hold hands or kiss.

But sex…

That’s a topic he dreads bringing up in discussion.

“Is this really what happens when two ace people marry each other?” Yuta wonders when they meet up for lunch. “Y’all just like, not fuck? Nothing of that sort?”

“There’s more to asexuality than just that,” Jaehyun explains patiently, picking at his chicken salad. They've been friends for nearly twenty years now, and still Yuta has to ask the question at least twice a month. Jaehyun honestly thinks the man is just asking that to mess with him at this point. “It’s a spectrum, Yuta. Like don’t get me wrong, Johnny and I love each other, but we just don’t feel the need to have sex all the time to express love, you get me?”

“No,” Yuta replies bluntly. “Take pity on this poor, sexually-active heathen.”

Jaehyun laughs and takes a bite of his salad. “I would, but I can’t empathize enough to pity you.”

“See, now I get why Johnny married you.” Yuta stabs a chunk of steak and waves it in Jaehyun's direction. “He likes a smart mouth.”

“Excuse me, have you seen Doyoung?”

“Now that man’s just cruel.”

“Yet you chose to marry him.”

“Biggest mistake of my life,” Yuta says with a melodramatic sigh. “I’m getting gray hair already from just seeing him every day. Woe is me!”

“That so?” Jaehyun takes a leisurely sip of his water. “Didn’t seem so when you two came by the other day talking about that baby boy you’re planning on adopting.”

Yuta grins, forgetting that he was just complaining about his husband a second ago. “We are gonna adopt him, Jae! His name is Renjun, and he’s the cutest little thing!"

Jaehyun smiles and pats Yuta on the arm. “I’m happy for you, Yuta. Children will do you good.”

“Yeah. Maybe you should try having some yourself.”

“Ah, I can’t.” Jaehyun gestures to his abdomen. “No womb. No womb equals no baby. Sorry.”

Yuta rolls his eyes. “Oh, Jesus fucking—”

“And besides, I couldn’t subject our kids to just living without seeing their father for long periods of time,” Jaehyun adds. “Can you imagine that? I’ll have to make all the dad jokes myself.”

“I take back what I said. You’re prohibited from ever becoming a parent, Jaehyun Jung,” Yuta deadpans.

“Yeah, I’m cool with the ‘favorite uncle’ title.”

"I thought Johnny claimed that title."

"I'm his husband. What's his is automatically mine," Jaehyun replies, flicking a piece of lettuce at Yuta. "Deal with it."

They laugh, and Jaehyun momentarily forgets how lonely he’s been without his husband around him. It’s been a while since he’s let himself go out with friends or have fun by himself. Usually Johnny would be there with him, acting as a sort of anchor, and without him, everything just feels...different. The world seems a little bigger. The rooms are a little quieter.

But, as Jaehyun sits here in his favorite restaurant with one of his best friends since childhood, he remembers all the other people in his life. The people that have stayed with him for as long as Johnny has.

And life doesn’t seem as lonely anymore.

* * *

The first time Jaehyun meets Johnny is freshman year of high school. It had been one of those schools where the students of a bunch of different middle schools funneled into, and Jaehyun had absolutely no idea where anything was or who the other kids around him were, besides Taeyong and Yuta.

He feels completely alone and more than a little afraid when he enters his biology class and sits as far towards the back as possible. The teacher is a kindly middle-aged lady who introduces herself with enthusiasm and asks them to pair up for an icebreaker activity—asking their table neighbors about their favorite discipline of science.

The boy sitting next to Jaehyun turns in his stool and offers a hand. “Hey! I’m Johnny.”

Johnny is tall and lanky and has a couple spots of acne on his face. Jaehyun is smaller, weighs a hundred pounds soaking wet, and has a high voice.

“I’m Jeffery,” Jaehyun introduces back, taking Johnny’s hand.

Johnny leans forward and glances at Jaehyun’s pencil pouch, which has his name scribbled over it in blue sharpie. “Your pencil pouch says ‘Jaehyun’, though.”

Jaehyun sighs. “It’s ‘cause nobody could pronounce my name correctly. Congrats, you’re the first one.”

“Cool.” Johnny beams, flashing Jaehyun a mouthful of metal. “Then you mind if I just call you Jaehyun?”

“Knock yourself out.”

They make small talk, and Jaehyun learns that Johnny is dreading this class just as much as he is. At least Jaehyun knows that he won’t be the only one suffering now.

“I just really don’t like science,” Johnny groans, flipping through their textbook without even glancing at the words. “It’s so boring.”

“Tell me about it.” Jaehyun sets his own book aside and stares at the wall for the rest of the class period. All the information the teacher tells them goes into one ear and straight out the other. Johnny is slightly more studious, actually managing to take notes every now and then, and sharing it with Jaehyun towards the end of class. It becomes a habit soon, and Jaehyun finds himself relying more and more on Johnny, who on the other hand gradually becomes more and more involved in the class, despite not liking it.

They both almost flunk biology by the end of the school year, due more or less to both indifference and lack of effort on their part. Jaehyun has no idea how they manage to barely skim by with a ‘C’, but by some miracle, they do. 

“I am never taking another life science ever again,” Johnny groans, throwing all his biology notes into the recycling bin. “Screw this.”

Jaehyun tosses his notes in alongside Johnny’s, feeling all the tension leave him as the stack of papers hit the bin. “Dude, same.”

“Maybe we should try getting the same classes next year,” Johnny jokes. “Just so we can both almost fail it together.”

“Your parents must be proud,” Jaehyun says flatly.

Johnny laughs, and Jaehyun feels a strange warmth bloom inside him. It tickles his senses, lights his fingertips with sparks, and scares him. Jaehyun fights down the feeling, and doesn’t react any differently than normal when Johnny pulls him into a brief hug. They say their goodbyes before leaving for summer vacation, and promise to register for the same classes in the following years.

But like many promises made in high school, theirs is difficult to keep.

Time passes, and they never share another class again. Johnny grows taller and broader, and joins the varsity basketball team, becoming the captain by his junior year. Jaehyun (thankfully) grows taller too, until he and Johnny are almost even in height, and builds up a body of lean muscle through joining the varsity volleyball team.

He still sees Johnny in passing. They exchange a brief conversation or two in the hallways between classes, and occasionally eat lunch together with mutual friends.

Jaehyun wouldn’t call them close friends, even if they’re friendly with each other. There are differences—boundaries—between them that he doesn’t dare to venture across. Johnny is all wide smiles and loud laughter. He’s not afraid to wear his heart on his sleeve, even if it meant risking getting himself hurt.

And Jaehyun is just...Jaehyun. Reserved, a little quiet, and scared to put too much of himself out there because he knows how cruel the world can be. The strange warm feeling lingers inside him all through high school, flaring up whenever he lays eyes on Johnny, and Jaehyun fights it down every time.

Johnny is his schoolmate. His casual friend. Someone he would share some school gossip with occasionally or congratulate for winning a game. What they have is distant and easily severable. Jaehyun is cynical and Johnny is all love and happiness. He shouldn’t feel this way towards Johnny if he knows what’s good for him. Something like this between them will never last.

And for the most part, Jaehyun does a good job at hiding and rejecting his feelings. He goes to Johnny’s games and cheers him on. He helps Johnny with his history homework and Johnny returns the favor with English. They continue to chat in the hallways and eat together at lunch. 

It’s a slow-growing friendship, but it grows all the same. Johnny learns all of Jaehyun’s insecurities and protects them like they’re his own, and Jaehyun learns all of Johnny’s faults, but sees them as part of the whole. Johnny is Johnny, and will forever be Johnny. He’ll forever be the awkward, science-hating dork in Jaehyun’s eyes, because even if his body changed, it’s still the same boy within.

The boy Jaehyun has come to trust, care for, and love.

But Johnny doesn’t need to know the last part. Having Taeyong and Yuta know is already a headache in itself. If Jaehyun can just survive the year without having his head combust from stress, he’ll count it as a win.

“Are you dating anyone?” Johnny asks one day out of the blue. It’s senior year, a month away from graduation, and they’re holed up in the school library on a Thursday afternoon, because even if senioritis has set in full-term, final grades are still undetermined.

Jaehyun looks up from his laptop, startled. “Uh, no. No, I’m not. Why?”

Johnny shrugs, tipping back in his chair until he looks about to fall over backwards. “Dunno. It’s just that so many girls are ogling you now. They talk, y’know? So many of them wanna be your girlfriend.”

 _Oh_. Girls are into him. That’s...nice? Is it supposed to be nice? Honestly, Jaehyun doesn’t know how exactly to feel about it. He’s come to terms with his own sexuality and preferences after years of fighting with himself, and just as he’s finally comfortable in his own skin, Johnny springs this onto him. It’s just like a bad high school romance drama, and Jaehyun almost wants to cry at how cliche this whole situation is.

“I don’t swing that way,” he says instead, scrolling through the notes on his laptop once more. “So they’re really kinda wasting their time.”

“Oh.” The way Johnny says it isn’t judgmental—more of an acknowledgement than anything else. “Okay. That’s cool.”

“Yeah.”

“So, I guess that means no pretty date to prom either, huh?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “I’m cool just going with Yuta and Taeyong.”

“Bros-only club?” Johnny chuckles, soft and amused. “I mean, whatever floats your boat, dude.”

Jaehyun hums. “What about you, then?”

“What about me?”

“A date? To prom?”

“Oh.” It’s a different type of ‘oh’, and Jaehyun raises his eyes to meet Johnny’s over the edge of his laptop. There’s a lopsided smile on Johnny’s face that Jaehyun recognizes as one he reserves for secrets. 

“Well, Jae,” Johnny starts, bringing his chair level to the floor again. “Guess we’ll have to wait for the day to see then, won’t we?”

“Cryptic,” Jaehyun mutters, going back to his work.

He’s always hated riddles.

* * *

[From: Johnny]

_Hey Jae_

_Two more weeks, and I’ll be home_

_There’s some more business to take care of_

_But I’m coming back soon_

_I’ve met so many great people here_

_You should meet them_

_Especially Mark_

_That kid saved my ass so many times, istg_

_You would love him_

_I’ll see you soon, babe_

_I love you_

* * *

The young man standing outside the door looks no older than twenty and is dressed in a dark military uniform. His hair is cropped short in the typical military fashion, and his youthful face is graced with high cheekbones and large doe eyes that look too innocent to reflect the horror and tragedy Jaehyun sees in them.

“You must be Mr. Jung,” he says politely, giving Jaehyun a small bow. “I’m Private Mark Lee, one of Johnny’s fellow squadmates.”

“Yes,” Jaehyun says, reaching forward to shake the young man’s hand. “He’s told me a lot about you. Thank you for being there for him, really. It was such a relief to hear that someone always had his back.”

“There has been no greater honor, sir, than serving with your husband,” Mark says earnestly, returning Jaehyun’s shake firmly. “Johnny was a brilliant man.”

“He is,” Jaehyun agrees. “Come in, Mark. You don’t have to keep standing there.”

“Thank you, sir.” Mark steps into the foyer and stands to the side as Jaehyun closes the door behind him. He’s awfully polite and orderly, but Jaehyun reckons that’s what the military does to a person.

“Would you like some tea, Mark? Or maybe lunch? Have you eaten?”

“No, thank you, sir.” Mark smiles as Jaehyun leads them into the living room. “You’re too kind.”

“Please, I insist.” Jaehyun starts his electric kettle and fixes some tea bags into two mugs. “How’s everything since you all came back? Does Johnny still have some business to attend to?”

“Actually, that’s what I’ve come to talk to you about.” Mark’s voice holds a certain type of gravity to it, and it unsettles Jaehyun slightly.

“Well, I have time. Please have a seat, Mark.”

“Thank you.” Mark sits down on the couch as Jaehyun pours water into the mugs and brings them over. 

“Now, what do you need to speak to me about?” Jaehyun sits down next to Mark, nursing his tea in his hands. “Is everything alright?”

Mark smiles sadly, looking down into his tea. “I’m not good at articulating my thoughts, Mr. Jung. I really hope, sir, that you can forgive me.”

“What for?” An ugly feeling crawls up Jaehyun’s stomach, but he fights it down. 

Mark reaches into his pocket. He brings out a small, white envelope, and looks at it mournfully. “This,” he says softly, handing the envelope to Jaehyun. “Belonged to your husband, Mr. Jung.” His eyes are slightly glossy as his hands leave the envelope. Jaehyun guesses the words before they even come out of Mark’s lips.

“I’m afraid, sir, that he is no longer with us.”

There they are—the words of damnation. The room suddenly grows a lot colder, and Jaehyun feels like the world is sensing that there will no longer be another being to warm the space with him. And after all this time being alone, it’s the first time he’s ever felt so cold.

Jaehyun calmly takes the envelope and thanks Mark for telling him the truth. The pain comes slowly—a dreadful, numbing crawl that starts at his chest and spreads out all over him. The weight of the envelope in his hands is a grounding constant, reminding Jaehyun every passing second that this is real—all of this is real.

Johnny’s gone.

Johnny won’t be coming home.

Jaehyun has prepared for this moment for years. That’s one of the things about being a military husband—he never knows what could happen. Johnny is out risking his life for his country, and even though he promises over and over that he will return to Jaehyun, there was never a guarantee that he would always come home.

Never.

“I’m very sorry for your loss, Mr. Jung,” Mark says, voice quiet and soft in a way that reminds Jaehyun of a child. “Johnny was a hero, sir. He gave his life so that I and tens of other troops may come home alive.”

“What did he do?” Jaehyun whispers, holding the envelope to his chest. His heart is racing so fast he can feel it through the envelope and its contents. “What did Johnny do?”

“Spotted explosives in our scouting spot, sir. He pushed everyone out before the building came crumbling down.” Mark hesitates, as if unsure what to say next. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see it happen. Sergeant Wong was the last one out before everything caved in.”

Jaehyun doesn’t deny anything that Mark tells him. He doesn’t get angry and starts blaming Mark or the military or anyone else. He doesn’t get hysterical and starts screaming for Johnny to come back to him.

What Jaehyun does is open the envelope, and pull out the set of dog tags inside, along with a platinum ring. He looks at the ring, at the engraving on the band’s inside, and holds it close to his chest with one hand as the other holds tightly onto Mark’s. 

Jaehyun doesn’t cry.

He doesn’t faint.

He doesn’t rage.

But his heart breaks, all the same.

* * *

[To: Johnny]

_Johnny_

_I met Mark today_

_Nice kid_

_Very sweet_

_He told me what happened_

_I wish you were here so I can tell you face-to-face how heartbroken I am_

_I still love you, Johnny_

_I’ll never stop loving you_

_I promised you that_

* * *

The funeral proceeds in systematic fashion, as Jaehyun expects it would. He stands next to Mark as soldiers from Johnny’s platoon surround Johnny’s casket and drape a large star-spangled flag over it. The red, white, and blue are supposed to be a symbol of pride, of honor, but to Jaehyun, it’s a cold, bitter reminder of the life Johnny has given.

Mark glances over at him, handsomely dressed in full military uniform, and hands him a single rose. Jaehyun takes it as another uniformed man approaches him, tall with handsome features and a dark, hollowed look in his eyes.

Sergeant Lucas Wong salutes Jaehyun, and Jaehyun can’t find it in himself to look into the sergeant’s eyes, because he knows that this man was the last person to see Johnny alive.

He wonders, though, of the possibility that if he does lift his head, he would see Johnny in those deep, black eyes. A folded flag is gently placed into his hands, and Jaehyun feels the weight of the fabric, thinking of Johnny and the weight of his men on his shoulders.

“Sir,” Sergeant Wong says, voice heavy and sullen. “My sincerest condolences.”

“Thank you,” Jaehyun manages, raising his head so he can at least look the sergeant in the face. “Sergeant Wong, Johnny told me he was happy to have been under your leadership.”

The sergeant looks surprised for a moment, before his face drops back to its somber expression. “Johnny sacrificed everything for us, Mr. Jung. Words can’t do his actions justice. All I hope is that he will be at peace.”

Jaehyun touches his chest, feeling the impression of a ring underneath his black suit. “I hope so too.”

When the time comes, Jaehyun steps up to his husband’s casket, and places the rose on top of the many others there.

Then he drops to his knees and wraps his arms around the cloth-covered wood, knowing that somewhere beneath it, Johnny lay, as peaceful and lovely as he’s always been.

It’s the only way Jaehyun can hug him now.

* * *

That night, alone in his and Johnny’s bedroom, Jaehyun stands in front of his dresser mirror, facing the wall with his and Johnny’s wedding portraits on it.

He breathes deeply and closes his eyes. Pictures Johnny in front of him—a man of appreciative height, soft brown hair, plush lips, and a kindness not meant for the battlefield.

Jaehyun pictures Johnny in his favorite gray suit, his hair pushed off to the sides of his face, with a bouquet of red tulips. In his mind, Johnny’s face is younger, brighter, still with a hint of childish innocence to it.

He imagines his husband on his favorite day—their high school senior year prom. Johnny is facing him, smiling in that way that makes his eyes disappear and all his teeth show. He holds out the bouquet to Jaehyun, and says the most beautiful thing Jaehyun can remember him saying.

_“Surprised, Jae?” Johnny laughs. “Here we are, like I told you. Will you be my prom date? One fellow non-straight person to another?”_

_“You’re ridiculous,” Jaehyun had said in disbelief, but he took the flowers offered to him with a grin._

“You’re ridiculous,” Jaehyun says to the wall, clenching his hands together like they are wrapped around the stems of a dozen flowers.

Johnny laughs, and morphs into a man before his eyes, growing even taller, his features sharpening and maturing, and hair darkening to a midnight black. He is dressed in a black tuxedo with his hair slicked back, showing off the silver earrings in his ears. His left hand has a single platinum band on it, and when Jaehyun looks down at his own hand, a matching ring gleams up at him.

“Jaehyun,” Johnny says, and his voice is gentle and nervous and full of love. “I met you my freshman year of high school. We shared one class together, and we both almost failed it. I didn’t know you that well then, but I could never forget your face, or your smile, or your view towards the world around you. I didn’t tell you how I truly felt about you until senior year, when I gave you a bouquet of flowers. I didn’t tell you I love you until our sophomore year of college, when you almost burned down the dorm kitchen. But the truth is, I’ve loved you long before then, flaws, perfection, and everything that makes up you. And I promise you with my life and the entire world before me, that I will always love you, today and tomorrow, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live.”

Jaehyun looks at Johnny, the ring on his finger, the smile on his face, and recites his vows.

“Johnny, we’ve known each other since that one horrible biology class, but I feel like the first time I really got to truly, truly _know_ you was when you gave me a bouquet and I was confused, because you were my friend, and I didn’t expect it. I thought you were too good to be true, but all it took was one day, a bright smile, a kind word, and too many bad jokes for me to start loving you. I’ve loved you every day since then—from high school to college, college to grad school, and every day after. I don’t know where adulting will take us, but I swear on my love, my life, and all the stars in the universe that I will love you forever—then and now, today and tomorrow, until death do us apart.”

Johnny steps closer, and his tuxedo melts into the green camo-printed army combat uniform that Jaehyun so dreaded seeing. His hair is cropped short, his eyes and jaw hardened by emotions Jaehyun can’t name. His handsome face has aged,and there are stress lines on his forehead, but his eyes are still young.

“Wait for me,” Johnny says. His metal dog tags clink against each other as he leans closer to Jaehyun.

“I’ll be right here,” Jaehyun promises, taking in every feature of his husband, trying to burn it all into his memory. His soulful eyes, the easy smile, and just everything Johnny. “I don’t know when you’ll come home, but I promise you that when you do, I’ll continue to love you. Just as I always have.”

Johnny’s smile is sad and so unlike him. “Until death do us apart?”

Tears slide down Jaehyun’s cheeks as Johnny reaches forward to caress his face, but he can’t feel any contact between them.

His heart breaks when he blinks, and Johnny is gone.

His soul shatters as the pictures come into view, framed with lilies and Johnny’s final message, printed out on expensive parchment to preserve the precious words.

_I’ll see you soon_

_I love you_

The world comes crashing down on him, and Jaehyun sinks to his knees, gripping the metal tag and ring hanging around his neck. All the sadness and pain he’s kept carefully at bay bursts free, and Jaehyun sobs brokenly into the emptiness of what was once the happiest place he’s ever been.

When he fell in love with Johnny, Jaehyun promised him the world. 

And that promise has only ever been one thing.

Jaehyun brings the tags to his lips, kissing what little of his husband he has left. Then he presses the ring against his cheek, feeling the symbol of their love against his skin.

“Until death do us apart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loved, forever and always.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Cydersyrup)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/Cydersyrup)


End file.
